This invention relates generally to amusement devices, and more particularly, is directed to an amusement device that can be thrown, twirled and the like.
Amusement devices that can be thrown, twirled and the like are well known. Such devices take many varied forms, and have different levels of dexterity in use.
One problem with such devices is that they can be relatively bulky for carrying and storage. This is because the form that the devices take in use is also the form that they take for storage. This problem is increased further when the amusement device includes more than one element.